Slithering Death and a Vampire
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune Aono. A average human high schooler, meets a vampire. What happens when Tsukune brings his pet with him? Find out! Rated M for language and violence... no lemons, but its implied.
1. First day of school

Naja Ashei

**This story is for ME and me alone. It contains my favorite pairing, my favorite animal and just awesomeness, involving that animal. I dont care what you think about it, this is for ME :D so enjoy if you can.**

* * *

Tsukune Aono. 16 years old. Chocolate brown eyes and hair. He was an average school boy who led a semi normal teenage life. He had a girlfriend a year ago, and was finally single a week ago. He dumped her finally, because he found out about her cheating. She had been cheating the last six months with multiple men. Funny thing was, he never got anywhere except a kiss on the lips... yet she would fuck the other men. Yea it was sad.

Tsukune was currently riding the bus towards the new school, with his pet. The school allowed one pet, though his pet was currently on the roof of the bus, unknown to the bus driver, at least Tsukune assumed. The school he was going to was the only one that would take him after his grades in his 8th grade... which dropped after he was dating the bitch. She would force him to buy her all this stuff for kisses and hugs, and Tsukune wasn't very strong or assertive... Life was tough for him, so he is going to this school to fix his life.

Tsukune was shaken out of his thoughts by the bus driver.

"Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Uh Yea"

"In that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"Whatcha mean?"

Tsukunes cell phone rang and he answered. It was his cousin Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko"

"Hey Tsukune. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Uh yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

The phone died out as it lost a signal as they entered a tunnel.

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver said as he drove off. The pet went off the side of the bus and disappeared into the forest. The pet was strong enough to defend himself, against anything... even bears.

Tsukune checked his phone and saw he had no signal. "Oh great." Tsukune sighed and walked into the forest, shuddering at the sight. "Is this a fucking Halloween school?"

WHAM!

Tsukune was sent flying into a tree, the wood splintering as his back smacked it. His back immediately began to bruise from the impact.

"Oh damn that hurt..."

"Oh I'm sorry. I suddenly got all dizzy."

Her hair was long, bright pink and she had beautiful green eyes. She was a beautiful girl. Tsukune had his hand accidentally placed between her thighs, and when they both noticed it, they both blushed and Tsukune scooted back.

"I'm sorry! Its not what you think! Really! I'm sorry!"

He had a slight nose bleed.

"Oh your bleeding!"

She got closer, and she began to breathe heavy.

"I cant... I shouldnt... but that smell..." She was talking to herself. She grabbed onto him and held him by his shirt. "I'm sorry I cant help it! Cause im a vampire." She leaned in and latched onto his neck. From the nearby bushes, Tsukunes pet was watching, a low hiss emanating from the animal. She blushed and began to cry in her cute voice. "I'm sorry! I didnt mean to!"

"You bit me!" Tsukune yelled but he then rubbed his neck. _'It isnt that bad... huh...' _

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yea its my first year."

"That's great! This is mine too!"

"Huh... so what do you know..."

"I have to ask..." The girl began to fidget. "What do you think about vampires...?"

_'Its a joke... it has to be...' _Tsukune thought. He then got up and brushed his clothing off. The pet then disappeared again into the forest once he determined his friend and owner was safe. "They are fine by me. I dont have a problem with vampires in the slightest. If you want to call yourself one, more power to you."

The girl tackled him. "Oh thank you!"

"AAH!"

"Well if that's the case, maybe we could be friends."

"Yea... sure."

"Oh fantastic. I was nervous because I didnt have any friends here yet... oh yea, my name is Moka Akashiya."

"And mines Tsukune Aono." _'Damn she is cute...' _

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuke Nekonome and ill be your teacher. Im sure that all of you know, but Yokai is a unique school. A school made entirely for monsters!"

Tsukune looked up and raised a brow. _'Did she just say monsters? What the hell is this place? Did I somehow get involved with a school that does Halloween?'_Tsukune thought to himself.

"Now our rules. No monster forms. Remain in human forms. Rule two. Never ever reveal your monster identity to anyone."

"Ha. A bunch of boring rules." Said the guy next to Tsukune. He looked mean.

"And you are? Oh, Saizou Komiya."

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not eat him? That's what I would do anyway." His long tongue snaked out and then back in, like a snake. Tsukune was shaking behind a book. _'He has got to be joking?!'_

"well, that could never happen. Humans could never get in the barrier created by the Dark a human even got in, he would be killed immediately."

Tsukune dropped his book, and he was shuddering, shaking even.

"Say whatever you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time."

With that Tsukune froze in fear. _'What have I gotten myself got into?!'_

The door opened. It was Moka.

"I'm so sorry im late."

"Oh dont worry. Its alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi, im Moka Akashiya."

A random man commented while other people were muttering something or agreeing. "Man, that girl is so hot."

Tsukune looked up from his frozen state. Moka spotted him and attacked him like a snake with a mouse.

"Oh Tsukune its you! Im glad we are in the same class!."

"AAAAH!" He fell over.

The bell rung and Tsukune was walking thru the hallways with his arm in Mokas arm. The guys all around were staring at him with anger and death glares. _'What is going on? Is this a dream? It has to be... a school full of nothing but monsters.. it makes no sense.'_

A few minutes later, they were on the bench, eating tomato juice.

A man popped out from a pillar. It was that mean guy from class. "Hey there sexy... you said your name was Moka Akashiya right?"

Tsukune spit out his drink and then was pinned against the pillar.

"Let him go!" Moka cried.

"What is a smoking hot girl like you hanging out with a numbnuts like this guy? I mean come on." He then tossed Tsukune into the vending machine, cracking the class and bending the metal.

"Tsukune!" She rushed over but was grabbed by the man.

"Hey, forget about that punk ass and hang out with me instead."

She pushed his hand off. "No way, I prefer to hang out with nice people, thank you." She rushed over and knelt near him, taking Tsukune to the roof.

"Wow... that was pretty scary... are you ok?"

"Yea im alright. He was really strong though..." _'So that was monster power... crazy strength.'_

"Oh Tsukune. You are really funny... acting like you never saw a monster before."

"Well..."

"So what kind of a monster are you anyway? Oh wait, we arent supposed to tell each other anyway are we? Never mind, you dont have to tell me."

"But you already told me... you are a vampire..."

"Yea I know... but I didnt know about the rules..."

"You know, you dont look like a vampire much."

"Well not right now. You see this Rosary on my chest?"

"Yea... when its removed, I would change into my true form. A powerful and terrifying vampire. Thats why I wear it to seal my powers away."

"Well thats ok. Even if you get a little scary, im sure you are the same Moka."

Moka talked her. "Oh I knew you would understand! You are my first friend here! And I should tell you that you are my first in another way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I got here, all I've had was transfusion packets and tomato juice. I've never sucked anyoens blood before yours today..." She began to reach for him. "Its so sweet... so delicious... so addicting..." She began to hug him, but then he saw something... A change in Moka... it was terrifying! Completely different! He pushed her away.

"Yea im sorry... but I have to go!" He ran away, scared.

"Why did he leave?"

Tsukune began to run with his bag, running past everyone, frightened. Everyone was a monster! How could he stay?! He exited the school.

He walked to the gate and turned around.

"I dont think this school is for me..."

"Tsukune!" It was Moka. She looked at him worried. "You were acting weird back there.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go to a human school."

"A human school... why?"

"Look, I like you Moka, but I just cant stay here!"

Moka began to run over. "No you can't!" She gripped his bag and kept him there.

"Moka let go!"

She kept his grip. "I'm sorry... it's just I dont like humans very much. They can be very cruel... I know... I attended schools throughout Junior High... I had no friends... and they made fun of me for beign different. It was like I shouldnt be there... but then you said you didnt mind if I was a vampire... and for the first time I didnt feel alone in my life!"

"But still... What if I turned out to be one of the humans you hate so much? I'm a human! And im sorry, but thats what I am! Im only here because thats what I am and im only here because of a major mix up!"

"You're lying. You have to be. No human could have gotten in here."

"I've should have known you would have looked at me like that." His eyes were teary and his face was full of hurt. His pet was watching from the forest, the slitted red eyes in anger, glaring at the girl. He hated people who angered or upsetted his owner and friend.

"Its true Tsukune?" She approached closely.

"Stay away from me! You hate humans right? Well dont you?! Well thats okay! I dont need you! I dont need monsters for friends anyway!"

She looked hurt, but she felt guilty more over. Tsukune ran away, quickly into the forest, heading to the bus station. Tsukunes pet went back into the forest, trailing his friend, but keeping his distance. He knew to let Tsukune handle his own arguments as he needed to grow. Tsukune made his way to the bus stop, only to look at the clipboard.

"What the hell! It doesnt come for another month?!"

"Oh whats the matter? Punk ass human trying to run away?"

It was the bully, Saizou.

"Stay away from me!"

"Oh, why would I do that? I love human for dinner!"

Saizou transformed into his orc form, becoming huge and full of muscles.

"I am an orc, and orcs love humans!"

He punched Tsukune in the chest, sending him into the wall. The pet poked its head out of the forest and noticed his friend in danger. He began to make his way through the trees, and began to hang from one to help, only to notice Moka slide down the cliff to him.

"Tsukune!"

"OOOH! Female meat. Two in one!"

Moka kneeled next to Tsukune. "Tsukune! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me! Monsters and humans can get along." Tsukune was injured, and on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Dont cry..."

"Look at me... I'm a vampire... we suck peoples blood and hurt them in the process... The truth is... back at my old school... all ive ever wanted is a friend. Whether it was a human or a monster. I didnt care. But now... I think now it isnt impossible."

Sizou interrupted. "What is with all this lovey dovey shit?"

Tsukune used the rest of his strength to get up. "You should get out of here... please."

"But Tsukune..."

"I know that i'm weak... and nothing but a piece of human garbage to you."

ROOOAR

"I dont care if your a monster or a human. It doesnt matter to me anymore. Cause I still wanna be your friend."

"All your yappin is getting on my nerves." Saizou decked him.

"I dont care if you are a vampire... cause... cause I still like you... Moka."

She was crying... and Tsukune finally lost consciousness, but not before pulling the Rosary off.

"My Rosary... it came off."

Moka went under the transformation, that would change Tsukunes life and view of things. Her hair went silver, her eyes went red, and the sky and ocean turned red like blood. Her tits and ass grew a size or two, and her demeanor was one of nobility and fighting. Her aura was frightening for those who were truly scared of it. Saizou was frozen.

"What the hell is this...? The rumors are true... silver hair... red eyes... she is a vampire!"

Moka yawned and stretched her limbs, like she took a long sleep. "So are you the one who woke me?"

Saizou began to get out from udner the spell, but it wasnt enough. "Get it together man... beat a vampire and you gain so much reputation."

Moka chuckled and yawned in boredom, and began to approach. "You should know your place!"

Before Moka could kick him, Saizou was struck in the shoulder, lifted off the ground and thrown into the tunnels wall on the top. Moka looked and it was a giant snake. Tsukune began to awaken, after hearing the thud.

"Its you... Ashei... He came to save me..." Tsukune turned to the vampire. _'Is that... Moka? Which one is the real one?' _Tsukune stood up and leaned against the wall, watching as the snake dropped from the tree. Moka was watching as well. The snake opened his mouth, and his white mouth shown. His fangs were bared. He had two large teeth like a vampires, and six smallers ones in the mouth behind them on each side. He hissed loudly, before wrapping his tail around his legs, and tossing him over to Moka with a thud. Moka then kicked Saizou. "As I said... learn your place!"

Saizou didnt respond... his body was convulsing... and his mouth was foaming at the mouth. It was a seizure. The snake then coiled around Tsukunes body, like a protective shield. The snake was thirty feet long, and about half the size of Tsukune in thickness.. he could easily swallow any human or human form monster no problem. More importantly, Moka noticed that when the snake hissed, a drip of venom would drip from the fangs, and two large and different colored venom sacs were in its mouth. The snake had a hood... it was a Cobra.

Moka walked over, assuming she is safe from the snakes venom. Tsukune patted the snake on the head, and uncoiled, letting Moka in. The snake glared at Moka, ready to strike. Moka eyed the snake, and Tsukune looked at Moka. They shared a glance before Tsukune disappeared into unconsciousness, the snake carrying him back to school after tossing Moka the rosary. Tsukune was going to have a major headache tomorrow and some explaining...

* * *

**Read. Review... I dont really care about your opinions for this story. :D**


	2. Explanations and a new threat

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for my awesome story that im very much enjoying. Ashei is the name of the snake, and this chapter will reveal alot of the snakes history and how Tsukune met him. I hope you enjoy it. If there are any questions, just ask and ill make sure to explain it in the next chapter/Authors note.**

* * *

Tsukune groaned and woke up from his Hammock that was set up in the forest. The headmaster/chairman gave him a special exception to the sleeping rule, due to his pet. Tsukune slept outside in a hammock, while the snake slept in a tree branch a few feet above Tsukune. Tsukune was protected.

Tsukune squirmed in his new sleeping arrangements, never having slept in a hammock before. He fell onto the ground with a thud, which woke up Ashei, his pet Cobra hybrid. The snake looked down and rolled its eyes at his owner, before uncoiling himself. He looked over and saw the Pink haired Moka pop up from behind.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled and ran over to her friend.

"Hey Moka."

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"Yea a little bit, but ill be fine in no time. The doctors here are really good."

"Thats great! So um... im kind of hungry..." She latched onto Tsukune. "Sorry." She bit into his neck and began to drink some of his blood.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Tsukune whined. He looked up and noticed the snake come down the tree by wrapping a small portion of its tail on the branch, and using its upperbody to gain a foothold on the ground. The snake finally came down and looked at the vampire feeding on Tsukune. The snake just watched her carefully, thinking. Moka let go after about twenty seconds of feeding, which made Tsukune fall onto the ground, all woozy.

"Sorry Tsukune. I was really really hungry/thirsty." She said while pushing two fingers together in a cute gesture.

"Its alright Moka, though I would really like you to ask."

"I will next time!" Moka exclaimed but her smile went away as she noticed Ashei eying her as they all walked/slithered to school. "Um, whom is this snake? Is he yours Tsukune?"

"Yea, he is my pet snake. I rescued him from some scientists in the human world."

"He is scaring me."

"Dont be scared right now. I can talk to Ashei in my mind, and he doesnt consider you a threat to me or him... the only one who should be scared is that inner vampire of yours. He doesnt like her."

"Why?"

"Because he considers her a threat to me."

"**Ha! Like I would harm my food source. Stupid creature."**

Outer Moka tapped the Rosario to get her to hush. "Oh, well im sure the inner me doesnt want to harm you."

"He wont trust her at the very least. He will be very very aggressive towards her if she is near me. Heh... he is very protective."

"Yea, im glad you have a friend like him."

"I am glad to."

"So Tsukune, Saizou died last night."

"I am not surprised."

"He died from venom."

"Again, I am not surprised. Ashei has some TOXIC venom. He can kill an adult human in a minute, if bitten anywhere but the heart. If bitten in the heart, death occurs in thirty seconds. However, I guess that monsters are stronger then humans, so the stronger the monster, the longer it takes for the venom to take affect. Since Saizou wasnt strong at all, compared to your inner self, he died within, three minutes."

"Wow... he is powerful isnt he?"

"Oh quite. He is a hybrid of multiple snakes. He is a Hybrid of the Naja Ashei, hence his name, which is a spitting cobra. The largest spitting cobra, so he can spit his venom, and he has the appearance of a cobra. He is also a Hybrid of the Belchers Sea snake, so his poison is extremely fast acting and he can swim. Another snake that he is made from is the Inland Taipan, making his venom extremely toxic. The current toxicity is comparable to Sarin and VX gas. Fast acting and dangerous. Another snake he is related to is the reticulated Python for his immense length... thirty three feet. Another snake he has in him, is the Puff Adder. He can strike, envenom, and go back to a striking position within half a second. He is FAST. Another snake he is related to is the Black Mamba. He is fast on the ground and in the trees. He isnt as fast as the Black Mamba, but he is faster then a anaconda, that is for last snake he is made from is the Green Anaconda. He has immense strength in his coils as a constrictor, meaning he can squeeze the life out of you. Ashei is a deadly snake, taking characteristics of multiple snakes and putting it into one killing machine."

"Oh wow... why is he like that?"

"Because he was created for the government of Japan, for use against other countries. The snake escaped and was trying to be put down, but I rescued him before they could. We also could talk immediately, so I guess thats why Ashei didnt eat me. Haha."

"Aww thats awesome."

"Thanks... Oh another thing to mention. Ashei has two venoms in him. His deadly poison. It has three effects, and its all depending on the time. Lets say Saizou died within three minutes, well within one minute, the venom would slow his muscules, making him slower in movements and reaction time. Within two minutes, the poison would paralyze him and begin to force him into a seizure. At three minutes, the heart stops. The other poison is a paralyzing venom. It will do the effect in half the time, but its nonlethal."

"Interesting. Well, I hope he doesnt attack my inner self."

"He shouldnt. I dont think unless Moka actually tried to attack me, that Ashei would attack."

"**HA. Like that dull creature could harm me. I can kill it so easily."**

"Hush!"

"What was that?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh nothing, just my inner self talking about Ashei and him being dull."

Ashei looked at the Rosary and hissed, baring the four inch fangs, easily able to penetrate the heart with one strike. Venom was dripping from the fangs, as Ashei glared angrily.

"Calm down buddy. If you wanna spare with Moka, then ask... but not now."

The snake let one last hiss out before disappearing into the brush.

"Great... he is off on one of his temper tantrums..." Tsukune chuckled. "He is like a child sometimes."

"I think its adorable."

"As do I... as do I."

Tsukune and Moka went into the school grounds, heading towards their first class. Unknown to Tsukune, a figure from his past has returned.

Tsukune and Moka took their seats.

"Hello students. Welcome to another day at Yokai Academy! I am here to announce we have a new transfer student!"

A girl walked into the classroom, and she was about five foot. She was shortish, and her breasts were abnormally huge for her size. She had an attitude that showed her as a girl who always got her way. She was extremely beautiful with long dark green hair which flowed gently in the breeze. She bowed and showed everyone a great view of her cleavage.

"Hi everyone..." She looked around and spotted someone of interest... Tsukune... "My name is Amy, and I hope you take good care of me." She wore an evil smile on her face...

Tsukunes eyes were wide with horror, as he looked upon the new girl...

"No... not her..."

* * *

**Read. Review. SSSSnakes rule. **


	3. Amy

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter for my story! :D I am having FUNNNNN :) Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Hello students. Welcome to another day at Yokai Academy! I am here to announce we have a new transfer student!"_

_A girl walked into the classroom, and she was about five foot. She was shortish, and her breasts were abnormally huge for her size. She had an attitude that showed her as a girl who always got her way. She was extremely beautiful with long dark green hair which flowed gently in the breeze. She bowed and showed everyone a great view of her cleavage._

_"Hi everyone..." She looked around and spotted someone of interest... Tsukune... "My name is Amy, and I hope you take good care of me." She wore an evil smile on her face..._

_Tsukunes eyes were wide with horror, as he looked upon the new girl..._

_"No... not her..."_

* * *

"Tsukune... who is she?" Moka asked.

"That is Amy... my ex girlfriend..."

"What happened?"

"She is nothing but a evil conniving bitch who lived only to torment me."

"Oh, well im sure that she is sorry! Look, shes coming over here to apologize I bet"

Amy walked over, grinning ear to ear, standing in front of Tsukune.

"Hey there Tsukune... fancy seeing your delicious butt here."

Tsukune ignored her and looked out the window. Amy ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come now... is that a way to treat the girl that you pined after for years?"

Tsukune continued to ignore her. Amy, beign a vampire, showed her fangs as she neared his neck.

"I want you back Tsukune... you and your delicious blood is something I want..."

"Hey! Leave him alone! He is not yours!"

"And who are you?" Amy sneered.

"I am Moka Akashiya, Tsukunes best friend. Only I can feed off him!"

"Oh another vampire? How cute... well ive known him first, so hes mine!" Amy glared at Moka, flashing her immense Yokai. It was stronger then Inner Moka's.

"**Oh no... that vampire... she... she is something of a different class... She is almost as strong as my father..."**

"_Is it really that powerful of an aura?"_

"**Yes... im afraid so... please be careful." **

"Sorry, but Tsukune said he doesnt like you anymore."

Amy sneered and blew some hair out of her face. "Whatever. He will come crawling back as all spineless humans do." Amy walked away from the pair, taking her seat next to Tsukune, since Saizou no longer occupies it.

* * *

Outside in the trees, red slitted eyes were watching through the window. The eyes were burning with anger and hunger. The creature was glaring daggers at the new girl, Amy...

* * *

The bell rung and Tsukune ran out the room. He headed over towards the cafeteria for lunch, and got two burritos. He was eating at the small table in the corner with Moka who was eating her own lunch. She was eating orange chicken with brown rice. They were talking about school work and studying on friday, when Amy walked over. Amy pulled up a chair and smiled, leaning over to show off her large boobies.

"Hey Tsukune... if you let me drink some of your blood, ill let you touch my breasts..."

Tsukune looked away in disgust. "I dont want anything to do with you."

"Oh come on now, what did I do that was so bad you have to give me such an ugly attitude?"

"You know damn well what you did... now leave me and my friend alone, and go somewhere else."

"Oh please, like this weak vampire here could do anything that I can do better then I. I have experience. We all know you get those nosebleeds when you say you had a runny nose."

Moka was eating her lunch, too afraid to stand up for herself. She was afraid of Amy. Amy however, knew this and used it to her advantage by pressing her giant boobs against his arm.

"Cmon Tsukune... come with me to my room... let me show you why I am such a better choice..."

"**That tramp is making a move on our food source! Unacceptable!"**

Tsukune pushed her away, sending her to the ground.

"Oh that wasnt nice! I was trying to be nice here and give you some tail you ungrateful jerk! You know what, you werent even worth it to sleep with back that, and you arent now!"

Amy slapped Tsukune hard in the face, dislocating the jaw. Tsukune fell to the ground with a thud and looked at Amy with hatred.

"I will kill you now Tsukune. Humans arent supposed to be here anyway!"

Moka ran over to Tsukune, took his hand and helped him pull the rosary off. A bright light extended into the lunch room and the land, showering it in the blood red colors.

"So, you are the infamous bitch who hurt Tsukune...?"

Amy punched Moka through the wall. Moka was too slow to block.

"Now im going to break Tsukune by breaking you, then ill feed off him forever, and no one can save him!"

Moka stood up and began to block the attacks of Amy, which kept on pushing Moka back.

_'Damnit! She is too strong! I cant defeat her!'_

A blur of blackness was seen and Amy yelled in pain. The black blur was nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck just hit me?!" She looked down at her side and noticed two large bite marks. "A snake?"

Ashei poked his head out from the bushes, and hissed loudly at Amy.

"You?! My scientists told me that they fucking killed you! How are you alive?!"

"Get out of here Ashei, you cant harm us superior creatures. You struck her for nothing. Dumb reptile."

Ashei hissed at Moka, venom dripping from his fangs. Amy on the other hand looked terrified at Moka and the snake. She wouldnt speak, but her face was ridden with horror.

"What... did you inject me with?"

Ashei turned his attention to Amy, his tongue flicking out rapidly every five seconds. Tsukune was seen wandering out of the hole in the wall, his legs shuddering. The force from the impact to the jaw, rattled Tsukune and his head slammed against the floor, making him very woozy. Ashei slithered over to Tsukune, giving him something to lean on. Ashei had his hood extended as usual, making him look feirce.

"So... Amy... she is the one who created you... and forced you through so much torture?"

The snake nodded to Tsukune, the snake never taking its glaring eyes off of Amy.

"I see... kill her."

The snake nodded.

Amy roared in fury and went to attack Tsukune, but Moka kicked her in the side.

_'What the hell! She is slower!'_

Moka was pounding into Amy, as Amy could only block. Whenever Amy tried to attack, Moka easily side stepped. Amy was so much slower now, human like in speed.

_'The venom... it can even harm vampires! _Inner Moka thought. When he completed the though, the snake was eying her, tongue flicking in and out at her. She swears she is looking at a SMILING snake. This snake could harm her... kill her in fact...

Amy stumbled and leaned against a tree, her body frozen. She could only move her eyes and mouth, and could speak, but the rest of her body was unmoving.

"Damn it... killed by my own creation... I guess he injected me with the paralyzing venom... so it would work faster... so Moka would live..." Amy vomited up some of her stomach contents, her body trembling slightly in fear.

Tsukune walked over to Amy and glared at her.

"You have ruined so many lives, and now judgment day is upon you. Ashei, finds you guilty of all charges and sentences you to death. As vampires feed upon humans without so much as a thank you, Ashei shall feed on you... and he says thank you."

With that said, Ashei bit Amy and coiled himself around her, wrapping her from shoulders to toes in his powerful body. Bones were heard breaking as Ashei's massive muscles were pressing all around Amy. Asheis body was like a vice grip, not letting go. Amy was coughing, trying to breathe, but Ashei just kept squeezing tighter.

It was over within thirty seconds. Amy was dead, as she had a cardiac arrest. Ashei uncoiled himself from her shoulders as he opened his large jaws, unhinging them. He began to take in the body of Amy, using his back teeth to 'walk' her into his mouth, slowly but surely, swallowing her. Moka looked at Ashei with a small frightened look in her eyes, but her face and body language suggesting that she is still the strong and scary vampire. Ashei finished his meal, and slithered back into the forest, heading into the lake. He dove in and swam to the bottom, going to sleep in the lake to digest his meal. He will not eat again for at least a week. He can survive up to a year without food as well.

Moka looked over at Tsukune and walked over, her steps as noble as possible. She put her hand out to Tsukune who looked up at her frightened. When she put her hand out, he put his hands over his head, and cringed, ready for her to hit him. After about ten seconds, he looked out from his hands and looked at her.

"W-What...?" Tsukune asked shakily.

"I want the rosary. I want sleep. Plus, I rather not get bitten today."

Tsukune reached into his pocket and placed the rosary in her hand.

"He wont bite you unless you harm me..."

"Whatever."

Moka put on her Rosary and passed out in Tsukunes arms, her hair going pink and her body transforming back. Tsukune carried her to her room, open the door with the key he found in her pocket, closed the door behind her and locked it, putting the key under the door with a good push, and went back to his hammock.

It was a long day and Tsukune was tired... he was ready for sleep...

* * *

**read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Study Session

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. its a bit short, but meh screw you :D**

* * *

It was the day of the study session. It was the next night after the incident with Amy, who was now being digested by Ashei, who was sleeping in the lake. He was out of commission for a while. Tsukune smiled as he began to fantasize about the pink haired Moka. She was cute, sweet and smart. Tsukune had a crush on her. Of course he was afraid of dating again, but Ashei was there for him now. He wouldnt harm Moka if they didnt work out, but Ashei was his best friend and he could talk to him. Ashei was also like a father figure. He would nudge Tsukune in the right direction.

* * *

Tsukune knocked on Mokas door and he heard some crashing and a yelp in pain. He was a bit worried but the door opened and the smiling face of Moka was seen. She opened the door.

"Hi Tsukune!"

"Hey Moka."

"Where is Ashei?"

"He is out of commission for the next week."

"Oh, well I hope he feels better."

"Oh he will be fine. He is just digesting his meal."

"Oh..." Moka had a scared face for a moment, but she remembered that the snake was a good creature. "Well I'm glad you came!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Moka ran into the kitchen and began to make some popcorn and get some snacks from her cabinets. She was fumbling around while Tsukune was preparing the large desk with their books.

"**That snake... that snake is a threat to us."**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**That snake will kill us. He can harm vampires... he already hates me, so why wouldnt he kill me?"**

"_The snake is only protecting Tsukune. I dont think he would act out on his selfish desires and harm Tsukune."_

"**How do you know?! Are you not afraid?!"**

"_Of course I am afraid of Ashei, but you should be afraid of someone with great power. Tsukune fears you even if his pet can kill you with ease. Tsukune is a nice person and im happy he is my friend! Now if you have a problem with being Tsukunes friend, then thats fine, but leave me out of it! I like Tsukune, and tonight im going to make my move. Hmph."_

"**He is a human! He doesnt belong with us. He doesnt belong HERE."**

"_You are acting no different then the kids who treated me like crap in middle school! You are just like them! Now go away!" _

Inner Moka stopped talking and let Outer Moka handle her life.

"_She is right... I am acting no different... what makes me better then Tsukune or better then all of those others people... Just because im powerful, doesnt mean I can pick on the weak... I should apologize to both Ashei and Tsukune for my behaviors... Tsukune is cute though... he can also remove the Rosary... perhaps he is the mate I should have... just like my mother said..." _Inner Moka thought inside her Rosary.

Outer Moka came back to Tsukune with all the food and drinks, and both shared a smile. They began to study math together as Tsukune sucks in math... **((I hate Math... I am a world history and biology person myself)) **The studying would last well into the night and both were exhausted.

Moka was staring at Tsukunes neck, and Tsukune was just smiling at her.

_'Man she is so cute... Tsukune... kiss her. This is your chance...'_

_'Cmon Moka. You can do this... just lean in for a kiss, and make your move!' _

Moka leaned in towards Tsukune, and Tsukune towards Moka. They were both coming together, when Moka turned her head and bit into his neck. She began to feed off of him. Tsukune cried in pain, but then purred very quietly to himself at the pleasure.

_'Damnit. So close!'_

_'Why did I have to chicken out! Waaah! I can never do this right!'_ Moka mentally slapped herself.

The study session went wrong, but they were both happy. As it was nearing midnight, both of them had to get some sleep. Tsukune left after giving Moka a hug and Moka went into her bed. Tsukune climbed into his hammock and both went to sleep in happiness.

* * *

"A human? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. I am 100% sure. I dug up some information from the real world, and Tsukune Aono is a human!"

"Well well, this will be fun. A human... I could use some target practice." The long blonde haired figure who spoke threw a arrow of fire at Tsukunes picture and it penetrated through the nose and began to burn it up slowly.

* * *

**read. Review. Moo.**


	5. attack of the comitee

**Enjoy this next chapter. Im bored today so i decided that imma write at least a chapter for this story and a chapter for shocking later tonight. :P**

* * *

A couple of days passed and Tsukune was heading back to school. He had sleepovers with Moka a lot, but when they kissed Moka chickened out and drank his blood. It hurt of course, but Tsukune let it happen. He knows she isnt trying to kill him.

Tsukune was walking along the path in the middle of the forest as he just returned from his hammock. Ashei was also sleeping with him again, Amy digested and her nutrients absorbed. Ashei however was extremly sleepy today so he didn't follow Tsukune. Moka ran over to Tsukune once he was spotted by the pink haired beauty.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as she tackled him.

"OOMPH." Tsukune groaned as he was attacked by his friend. Tsukune gave her a big hug but was immediately bitten by the vampire.

"GAAAH! Why do I fall for that all the time?!"

Moka pulled away and licked her lips. "You taste delicious Tsukune. I'm addicted!"

Tsukune growled a bit in annoyance. "Oh JOY! I am a food source." He grumbled.

Moka giggled at him and helped him up, only for Tsukune to scream in pain as something penetrated his body.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as he kneeled next to him. She saw a large spear of fire in his gut. She looked up to hear laughter from a tree nearby. Tsukune and Moka were almost inside the gates, but they were stopped.

"A human. How interesting. It is most interesting that he got in here, but no matter. He is going to die as per the rules."

"NO! Please stop! He is my best friend! He is nice to me unlike other people!"

"HUmans and monsters cannot be friends. I hope that ridiculous notion dies with that fool. He was a fool to stay here."

"You idiot! We were proof of the fact we can be friends!"

The man with long blonde hair leapt from the tree and smacked her away. "Watch your mouth. You are sentenced to death for harboring a human. I am Kuyou and I am the leader of the Public Safety Committee. I enforce the rules."

Tsukune was still alive and breathing, the spear long gone from his stomach. He coughed out some blood. "Moka… I'm so sorry."

Moka crawled over to Tsukune was Kuyou was preparing a huge fireball. Tsukune smiled up at Moka, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bring you into this. I was happy to meet you… please… take care of Ashei." Tsukune gripped Mokas rosary and pulled it off as he passed out.

"My Rosary… He pulled it off to save me…" Moka said as her hair changed to its silver and her eyes went from its delicious green to the seductive red.

"So, You are the bastard who thinks he can harm Tsukune?"

"OH how cute. A vampire. Are you upset that your food source is dieing?"

"YOU BASTARD! Ill rip you apart!" Moka ran over and kicked him into the school, sending him thru a window and then the roof.

* * *

Ashei woke up to hear a scream from the outer Moka. He flicked his tongue out and rapidly went down the tree. He went as fast as he possibly could, knocking down smaller trees as his large strong body slithered along the ground. He flicked his tongue once more and found who he was looking for. He was in the bushes as he saw Inner Moka cradling Tsukunes head, only to bite into his neck.

Ashei hissed loudly and slithered out of the bushes, hissing at Inner Moka for her audacity to attack Tsukune. He bared his fangs like a predator would.

* * *

Inner Moka was busy injecting her blood into Tsukune when she looked to her right and saw Ashei looking at her with anger. His fangs were extended and he was hissing in fury. Inner Moka kept on pumping blood into him, only to let go when she couldn't no more. _'Damn… still not enough.'_

Ura just looked at Ashei and trembled inside a bit, but stood her ground.

"It wasn't me you cold-blooded monster. It was him." She pointed at the long blonde haired man walking over with a smug look.

"Oh look, it's a over grown garter snake."

Ashei hissed at him, baring his large fangs dripping with venom.

"Oh, are you related to that weak human?" Kuyou said with a scoff. A spider web was then shot from the forest and it struck Asheis head. Ashei hissed and saw the Jorougumo.

"Ahahahaha. Is it really this easy Kuyou?"

Kuyou chuckled. "Yea it seems so." He transformed into his ultimate fighting form as Inner Moka charged and began to kick him all over. "Oh my, how weak. I thought vampires were strong."

Moka kept on attacking, struggling. Ashei on the other hand yanked Keito from the tree.

"AAAH! What the hell is this strength!?" Keito exclaimed. Ashei smiled as much as he could as he just bit down on Keitos head and twisted his body, snapping her neck with a crunch.

"Keito! " Claimed. "What the hell are you?!" Kuyou yelled at the snake as he ignored Mokas attacks.

_'Damn… don't have enough power to hurt him.' _

Kuyou punched Moka over to Tsukune and then launched a huge fireball. Moka closed her eyes, waiting for the death. _'im sorry Tsukune.' _

The fireball never hit them. Moka opened her eyes and saw nothing but a wall of scales. Ashei ran in front of her. He was struck by the super heated attack. "You idiot! Who is going to save us now?!"

Kuyou began to laugh. "Oh my, all three of you are just pathetic. You dumbass snake could have probally saved them, though most likely not. God you are such a dumb animal."

Ashei fell to the ground, holes in his body and blood seeping. He was breathing heavily, hissing in pain. He then turned his attention to Moka before biting her. Moka yelped and looked at him, but felt only something being DRAWN from her instead of pumped. She knew what he was doing and what was happening.

Ashei ate a vampire and gained temporary vampire powers… he gained the ability to suck things out of a body. He was taking Mokas blood. Tsukune woke up, his eyes red.

"Oh my head."

"Tsukune! Are you ok?"

"Other then the fact that I feel like I was hit by a 747, im ok." Tsukune said with a smile until he looked at Ashei. "Ashei! What happened?!"

Ashei winked at him as the vampiric blood was surging through his body. He felt power beyond recognition.

"Heh… he isnt a dumb animal." Kuyou said with a smug grin. "He took the vampires blood so he could repair. Quite smart… no matter though. He wont live." Kuyou aimed a spear at the snakes head, only to be smashed into the tree. Kuyou looked down and saw the snakes tail that slammed into him.

Ashei smiled as he extended his hood again, raising his body. He hissed at Kuyou, and struck at him. The tree shattered as Kuyou rolled away. Strike. Strike. Strike. Ashei kept striking at Kuyou over and over, missing the bastard.

"Ha. You are so pathetic. You are nothing but a cold blooded freak of nature. You cannot match me or anyone! You will d-" Kuyou was interuppted as he felt two strong arms wrap around from behind him, holding him in place. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You hurt Tsukune. You pissed off his best friend. Now im going to help him out." Ashei looked at the vampire for a moment then back at Kuyou. Ashei hissed and struck. His fangs dove deep into the heart of Kuyou, sending in his venom. Moka pushed Kuyou away into Ashei who smacked him into a tree, and pinned him there.

"Let me go you dumb creature! Your bite had no effect on me!" Kuyou aimed another spear of fire, but Tsukune ran over and broke his wrists.

"You are a fool. He didn't just bite you… snakes can have venom."

"You mean?" Kuyou said in fear as he felt something in his body. He felt slower and his mind was getting fuzzy.

"That's right. You were just hit by a strong venom. He struck you in the heart so the venom would reach your brain faster. Now, you will die."

Kuyou began to have a massive seizure as the toxins worked in his system. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Ashei stopped pinning Kuyou to the tree and Inner Moka walked inbetween Ashei and Tsukune.

"Good riddance."

"I agree."

Ashei leaned his head down to Moka and hissed a bit. He was clearly still not trusting her.

"Look you cold blooded creature. I don't like you and you don't like me. Whatever, but all I want to say is….. is im sorry for what I said to you Ashei. I meant it at the time, but over time I learned that you are just protecting Tsukune and that I should treat him with care. Well I promise you, I like Tsukune a lot and I wont hurt him."

"Wait… what?!" Tsukune said In shock. Tsukune fell onto his butt and looked up at Moka. "Y-y-you… l-like me?"

"Heh… of course Tsukune. Both of us Moka's do. She has been attempting to kiss you but she chickened out. But I wont." Moka picked Tsukune up and held his face near hers. He had a look of fear on his face, clearly fearing the seductress. Ashei hissed at Moka.

"U-uh. Ashei says he wants to fight you. You must fight him to date me." Moka smirked and kissed Tsukune on the lips, making him flail in shock. Tsukune then melted into the kiss, giving up on fighting it. He felt the same way about her as well, even if she was a scary vampire. Ashei hissed in fury but Moka ignored him as she unattached from Tsukune.

"Think about dating me Tsukune… and ill fight Ashei later I suppose." Moka said as she knew about his past and how much he wouldn't want to date right now.

Tsukune nodded as Moka placed her Rosary on, returning to her pink self. Tsukune picked her up and carried her back to school, looking ahead as he was deep in thought. Tsukune placed her back in the room and locked it behind him.

_'Think about dating me Tsukune…' _

He heard her voice in his head. He liked her a lot he did… but was he ready to go back? Tsukune bumped into Ashei who was waiting for him.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." Ashei nodded and placed Tsukune on his neck, carrying Tsukune back to their tree. "What do you think? Should I?"

The snake rolled his eyes.

"Yes I would date both. I cant choose just one… wouldn't I hurt the other?"

The snake was talking to him in his mind.

"I don't want to hurt them… you know this. How could I hurt them?"

"I know she isnt the real Moka! I get it! but she feels real and like another person… if I just decided to remove the rosary for good, wouldn't that be the same as murder?"

"Ugh, Im just so confused and lost. Lets just go to bed… im tired."

* * *

**Read. Review. Go fuck yourself.**


	6. AN

**Hey guys! I am here to let you know a few things.**

**1. I survived Snake Road! :) We saw a total of 11 snakes today, me and my father 8 of the 11 snakes were venomous. The sad part was, it was pretty impossible to tell the difference between the Copperhead and Cottonmouth snakes when they are babys/juveniles.**

**But yea, all the snakes were either babies or juveniles. It was great. Took some awesome pictures. We also saw a Hog-nosed snake. it was so cute when it flared its hood and hissed at us. It was also very very gorgeous with its white body and black markings. **

**2. I have decided that this is the story that I will be writing for a while now. :) which a chapter will be up tonight before I go to sleep. ;)**


	7. Mokas feelings

**Couple things. I am not feeling very well with my writing. Im actually feeling like im getting worse and worse. I hope im not, but I feel I am, so im not sure if this chapter is any good. I mean I love the song, but I dont know about the rest. I hope you guys enjoy it as I sit in my depressed emo corner and cut myself to sleep. **

**Im not emo.**

* * *

Tsukune yawned and woke up from his sleep, cuddled in the coils of his pet. He stretched his body and smiled, until he rolled over and fell out of the tree. He hit several branches on the way down then landed face down on the ground. It was a week after the fight with Kuyou. Tsukune stayed in bed in a coma like sleep, only waking up to use the bathroom or eat/drink. He had to stay in bed to heal. Moka would come by and make sure hes ok, but everytime she would come by, Tsukune wouldnt return her affections. The pink haired Moka was slowly having her hair turn white each time her feelings were not being returned... She knew that he had issues, but it still hurt.

"ow..." Tsukune said without emotion. He sat up in time to see Ashei slither down the tree. "Ashei... you look longer..."

Ashei looked at him then himself, then back at him. He nodded.

"Wow, even you see it? How long you think?"

"45 feet?! Damn Ashei, no more milk for you!"

"Oh... its a reaction to the vampire blood? Hmm, well I wonder what else has been affected. I hope nothing bad has happened."

Tsukune was approached by a silver haired Moka, her red eyes glimmering at her.

"Moka? How did you get out?"

"The Rosary broke Tsukune. I talked to my father about it and he said that it was a reaction to emotions and stuff." She shrugged. "Are you ok with this?"

"I... I dont know. I mean... She was my first friend."

"Tsukune, you do know that she is just a part of me right? The Rosary drew out that personality from deep in my heart, even though its not the real me. Its just a slight part of me."

"Yea I know its not real and shes just a part of you, but still. I will miss her."

"I will miss her too, but it wasnt fair I was sealed honestly. The seal didnt work in middle school, so I dont know why it was kept on me."

Tsukune nodded only for Ashei to hiss at Moka after their conversation ended.

"Ashei behave. She isnt trying to harm me."

"Yea I get it. You want her to have your permission to date me."

"We arent dating you goofy animal! Stop telling me to tell her to fight you for my love! I am not for sale!"

Tsukune growled at Ashei. "Hey! Thats not very nice! I am too a good sale!" Tsukune tackled Ashei into the brush and began to wrestle with the childish snake. They began to roll around in the brush, both fighting for dominance. Ashei could easily win, but he loved to wrestle so he used less strength... a lot of strength wasnt used.

Moka watched the pair wrestle like brothers or father and son. She smiled a bit at their childish antics, seeing how true friends play around. She sighed and made her way to school, thinking. She knows Tsukune is unsure, so she would have to push him. How? Easy... a good song. She would sing a song, even if it was sung by a guy.

Tsukune won the wrestle match, after Tsukune but down on Asheis nose. It didnt hurt the snake, but it did tickle him to submission. Tsukune smiled and patted Asheis head as they made their way back to school, thirty minutes after they started to wrestle. They entered the school and saw Moka on the stage for the early morning talent show. Ashei smirked and slithered on the ground, curling up. Tsukune sat down on his coils, using him as a bean bag. Ashei told him it didnt hurt him at all, and was actually fun esp if they were to play again. Tsukune looked up at Moka, who looked back at him with a smile. She began to sing...

_Midnight gettin' uptight where are you  
You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you_

Hey jack it's a fact they're talkin' in town  
I turn my back and you're messin' around  
I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown

I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I want to walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you

Daylight spent the night without you  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through

Hey man bet you can treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night  
I want to see your face and say forget it just from spite

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I want to walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I want to walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you

I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I want to walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you 

**((The song isnt PERFECT, but holy shit its close to what I needed. But no song is perfect. This song is how I can interpret it. Moka feels vulnerable around him and is telling him that he makes her feel fuzzy inside and very very vulnerable to him, and she hates that as he took away her pride Hell he put her thru. To me that is the wait Tsukune is making her have for his issues with other women. -shrug- Idk its the best I got. It was either this or I quit writing for a week .)) **

Tsukune looked away from her when she finished as a blush crept on his cheeks. He looked at Ashei. Ashei had mixed feelings of course, but said go for it. As long as Moka kept Tsukune happy, he would be happy for him even if he didnt trust the vampire completely. Tsukune nodded and hugged Ashei by his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Thanks buddy. You are my best friend."

The snake nodded and used his body to hug back as well. Tsukune turned around to get startled by the silver haired goddess. He tripped over Ashei's tail and fell onto his back on the other side of his giant friend who was now 45 feet long instead of thirty. Moka and Ashei rolled their eyes at Tsukune. Ashei slithered away, out of the school, not wanting to see some love fest between his friend and the vampire. Ashei had his pride insulted by the vampire many times, and wants to kick her butt. Who can blame him?

"So..." Tsukune said.

"So what?"

"Um... I heard you sing."

"Um... you were right there. Of course you did."

"You were great."

"I know I am. I am great at everything."

"Except at being humble." Tsukune mumbled trying to have Moka not hear him.

"What was that Tsukune? Something about me not being humble? Wanna repeat that?" She teasingly threatened.

"No Ma'am! I um... I know im not the easiest to deal with, but I wasnt really feeling brave enough to get back on the horse."

"What about now?"

"I am still scared, but I will give it a shot."

Moka smiled. "Tsukune, I wont hurt you. You can always lean on me."

"And you can lean on me." Tsukune replied as Moka kissed his cheek, and grabbed his hand, dragging him away to skip school with her.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. AN New Story Idea

**Hello everyone. This is just me telling you that I may have a new story Idea, that im still... keeping in my head for now. Im letting it stew so I can see what I wanna do with it.**

**The story is basically Tsukune is not a human anymore. He is a Super Ghoul though he is sealed through a holy lock around his neck. He cannot remove it himself, but his Super Ghoul can be activated in dire circumstances. When the Super Ghoul is unlocked, here is the idea.**

**He doesnt have full control, however, he will not harm the ones he loves.**

**He feels no pain.**

**He has no mercy.**

**He is stronger then a vampire, due to the fact that without pain, there is no limits. That is why a Zombie is stronger then a human. No pain, no limits. **

**His durability is increased where he will be able to take hit after hit and not even a bruise. He is an overpowered monstrosity. That is the purpose :P**

**Whatcha think?**


	9. Another AN

**So here is the current situation im at. Im currently suspending all writing on all other stories, except sliterhing and possibly the new one. The stories that arent finished are NOT discontinued, but I have a ton of writing to do to make them complete. I just need to organize myself and work on one at a time.**

**Ok so here is how the new story I have been thinking will be going.**

**Now this is just a rough draft, though there is one major issue which I will ask of your opinion.**

**Ok so Tsukune will be a Super Ghoul. He will be stronger then a vampire and a ghoul. Much stronger.**

**Now, here is how im thinking.**

**There are traits for every fighter. Strength, Endurance which is stamina, Durability, speed, intelligence and fighting style.**

**With the Super Ghoul, I have decided that the Super Ghoul will be overpowered. Tsukune will be overpowered with only one weakness. Speed. A Super Ghoul will have no pain. He will not feel pain. This means he can use more strength since he will have no limits. Its why a Zombie is stronger then a human. No limits. The super ghoul, thanks to no pain, will have more durability and more endurance. He will not get tired easily. **

**Now, I have decided that for Tsukune, his fighting style is that of a brawler. Basically someoen without any finesse like Inner Moka, swinging his arms, legs and other body parts like a barbarian. The advantage a brawler has over a martial artist like Inner Moka, is the unpredictability of his swings and what not. Inner Moka can be predicted, but a brawler/street fighter cannot be easily predicted imo. Also fighting dirty is what the brawler can do. Throwing in sand or whatnot. :D**

**Anyways, Tsukune will not have control in the begining, but will slowly gain control over his Ghoul form.**

**So a Super Ghoul will be 2x better in every category except speed, where he will be only a quarter slower then a vampire... or maybe half as fast. I dunno. I want Tsukune to be unstoppable, but should I make him have a weakness?**

**Now, the biggest question is.**

**Do I want to do just a Inner Moka... or a outer and Inner Moka.**

**I love Inner Moka to death, but in this fic, I dunno if I can have only here... but damnit I hate Outer Moka x Tsukune :|**


End file.
